<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oddity by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619726">oddity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, friendship........ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne was looking at the ceiling instead of sleeping, the soft light of the starry sky washing over her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oddity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne was looking at the ceiling instead of sleeping, the soft light of the starry sky washing over her when Harry Potter, who had camped near the Slytherin/Gryffindor divide like she had done, spoke up.</p><p>Not that she minded the fact he was near her; Harry seemed nicer than her fellow Slytherins. Kinder, too. But what did she know? She was something of a failure, too manipulative for Hufflepuff, but not <em>enough</em> for the House she'd been sorted.</p><p>“I think I’m going to become a hermit.” He said suddenlu. Daphne turned her head to face him, but Harry was looking at the ceiling. </p><p>“Why?” She frowned, and Harry looked at her. His eyes seemed even more green in that soft light. He was pretty, she realized. “I mean, I don’t see why. You are... You.”</p><p>“Someone tried to kill me four times. That's <em>four times</em> the usual murder attempt ratio.” Harry explained, and she snorted, stiffling a laugh. “I mean, you have to admit it’s unusual.”</p><p>“Sure is, but that’s no reason to go to the middle of the woods and grow a beard.” Daphne replied, and Harry nodded. Daphne looked at him. “Wait, can I go with you?”</p><p>He faced her, eyes squinting a little to see Daphne, and she remembered he needed glasses to see, so he wasn't scrutinizing her.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, but why me?” He seemed, however, legitimately happy by it, by the thought of friendship.</p><p>“Well, you’d be alone, otherwise.” Was Daphne's reply, and Harry thought about it for a moment. “No one likes to be alone.”</p><p>There it was: the Hufflepuff in her, coming out.</p><p>“I thought the entire point of being an hermit was being <em>alone</em>, though?” Harry asked, and it was Daphne’s time to think on the subject.</p><p>Hermits were lonely creatures, and she had never heard of a hermit - not even her family’s hermit, the one who stayed around the desert doing odd jobs for Merlin knows what reason -  who kept themselves a friend.</p><p>Well, there always a first for everything, wasn’t there?</p><p>She shrugged, leaning in her elbows.</p><p>“Then we become two hermit friends, all alone, that’s it. What do you say?” She asked, and Harry smiled.</p><p>“I say you two should sleep.” Said a grumbly voice she didn’t recognize, making both blush. Daphne threw her covers over her head, and pretended the heat on her face was from shame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>